Hearts Held Captive
by Reikachan14
Summary: AU Kurama's an unwilling assassin. Botan is his next target. He thought he would remain trapped within the grasp of subservience for the rest of his life, and she thought she'd never find love, but Fate had another plan in store for them. KB
1. Prologue

Hearts Held Captive

Prologue

Standard Disclaimer: Nope, me no ownie Yu Yu…. ..::..bawls..::..

The blood splattered on the wall, specks of it dripping down while the majority was soaking into the floor, surely to melt down onto the ceiling of the room below. All of the blood seemed to be staining the air that the young man was breathing. He wrinkled his nose at the odor, as he wrenched the dagger from the chest of its owner. The blood was still fresh, slightly warm as he took out a cloth to cleanse it. The sticky liquid bled onto the material, making its way onto the boy's shaking fingers. His red hair matched all too perfectly with the blood riddled room. Several dead bodies were strewn about, mangled in awkward positions as the blood formed puddles beneath each corpse.

"Lovely job Kurama, I always knew you had an artist in you; it just had to be released by some, more challenging assignment." The woman slinked seductively towards the red head, her hips swaying to a silent song. Standing behind the kitsune, she wrapped her arms around him, paying no attention to his now bloody attire. "It's beautiful." She whispered in his ear, her lips brushing against the strands of his hair.

"What are you doing here Yuka?" His voice was harsh, venomously lashing out at the woman whose eyes simply smiled in delight at him. Kurama kept his hands at his side, not returning Yuka's embrace. He just stared at her coldly, his enticing green eyes almost flickering a deadly gold.

"Aw, how very sweet of you, using my name and all," Her fingers trailed down the length of Kurama's arms. She just laughed briefly when he shook her touch away. "Well, to answer your question, Master Tsutamae was worried about your ability to perform your given task after your last…outburst, so he sent me along to come check on you. Do you mind Kurama? Do you really?" Again she draped her arms across him as she whispered those words into his ear.

"Don't touch me." Kurama growled as he stepped away from her, throwing her arms away from him. His foot landed in a puddle of blood, droplets of it landing on Yuka and himself.

She stared for a moment at her hand and the dots of blood that littered her palm, giving a sadistic smile. "No worries Kurama. You'll come around soon enough." She reached up and ran her hand down Kurama's face, letting the blood attach itself to his skin. "Blood becomes you love…you should wear it more often."

He listened to her silent steps as she exited the room. They padded softly on the floorboards, not a creak echoing throughout the stillness. With his head turned to the floor he stared at the scene before him, finally getting to see the destruction he had caused, the lives he had taken. He laid the dagger beside the young man, probably only in his twenties. And there were others, more nameless faces who were probably friends of the newly formed family, friends of the wife who was with child. the woman who was now staring up at the ceiling her eyes wide open with shock and empty of life.

Kurama allowed his hand to drift over her face, closing her eyes, and gazed down at her apologetically, his eyes sad. His only comfort was the fact that he had made it quick and painless. It was his only gift he could give to his victims. But he hated it all the same, all the death, the stench of blood, the pure mayhem and chaos of it all. There was no reason for what he could see to do all of this, but what he hated most of all was what his mother would think if she ever found out that her son was a cold blooded assassin, a murderer, a monster.

**Author's Note: **

Hey,

How was it? I hope you liked it. 'Twas very creepy……shudders. But my favorite line had to be: "Blood becomes you love…you should wear it more often." Now I have no idea where I got that one from. But hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon. And yes, I do know that this chapter is short, but it's a prologue, deal. The next one will be much longer.

Reika

**Teaser**

When Master Tsutamae gives Kurama another target, things get interesting. All he knows about his next victim is that she's a ferry girl to Koenma…and that it's imperative she must die.

"Reviews become you love…you should write them more often." ..::..wink wink..::..


	2. These Flames Enslaved

Hearts Held Captive

Chapter One: These Flames…Enslaved….

**Standard Disclaimer Nope. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Ah, but the evil Yuka and Tsutamae are indeed mine. Perhaps we could have a trade yes? winkedy wink wink wink** **If only it were that simple…**

Many nights he would fall into a deep sleep, dreaming, always dreaming, but never dreaming dreams. Nightmares plagued his unconscious hours, pulling him apart, almost to the brink of non-existence before he awoke. In his nightmares, or the same recurring one, he would dream of what he should have done, of what he could have done to save his mother and himself from this torture they were now subject to.

He remembered. It was night, a true night without the celestial bodies of light which gave slight relief from the darkness. He parked his car on the curb, grabbing the grocery bags and opened the front door of the house, not expecting anything but his mother's smiling face. He didn't sense anything as he entered his home. Opening the white wooden door, he routinely wiped his shoes on the welcome mat. He raised his eyes to find a scene he had not anticipated.

In front of him stood his mother, her eyes shut tight in desperation for this invasion to not be real, and behind her stood another woman. Her face was contorted into a malicious grin and she raised an eyebrow in interest when her eyes fell on his face. She licked her lips and he stared back in shock. Just as he regained a sense of the situation and prepared to make his move, hands from behind grabbed him, piercing his skin with a needle. The effect of the drug was almost instantaneous. As his eyelids weighed heavier, he took his last glance at his life, a soft and bitter glow that was steadily fading... In the end, the only thing he really saw was that woman's enveloping gaze sending him deeper into darkness. The last thing he heard was his human name falling from his mother's lips.

"Shuichi…" It was a strained breath, a gasp that she cried out as they both tried to hold on to their world, their world of light, second chances, of choice, but in the end they couldn't. They no longer belonged to the world that others knew, but were now slaves to a true and endless night.

* * *

* * *

The cells were closed, each one locked securely to ensure no breakouts, but of course there were other types of locks they had on the imprisoned. Those were much more effective, and much more sinister. She slinked through the darkness, just an unnoticed shadow that passed without incident. She passed by her favorite cell, pausing to look at its sleeping inhabitant. His deep red hair spilled across the pillow in grand and elegant strokes. It made her shudder with sweet apprehension.

_One day Kurama…one day you will succumb._

She trailed her fingers across the bars briefly, almost laughing at their lack of necessity for they were not the things that kept that young man caged. It was much more. She continued on her way, turning down a dark and unlit hallway, barely visible. She ran a confident hand across the stones on the left wall, moving it in strange patterns until the floor beneath her started to move and began to sink lower into a hidden chamber.

Before she could even speak a voice so powerful that it seemed to chain its victims to the floor drifted through. "Yuka, how is our little pet project?"

"Oh, he's doing just as fine as ever. You should have seen his last kill. It was absolutely delicious. He looked breath taking covered in all of that blood, like some sort of dark angel…or holy devil. Take your pick." She grinned as she examined the red stains beneath her nails. "He got a little rowdy though." She added nonchalantly as her eyes moved slowly to examine her master's reaction.

Tsutamae turned his head in slight disbelief. "I take it you were the reason for it?" He smirked from beneath the concealment of his mask when she nodded gleefully.

The candles burned, the flames dancing, always chained to the wick as the wax dripped lower and lower. Kurama was one of the many flames that Tsutamae manipulated; he would never escape, not without losing his life and those attached to it.

"So, his next kill, it's in Rekai correct? The ferry girl?" Yuka raised her brow in interest. "Why kill a useless little spirit, someone so insignificant? So she gives the spirit detectives their missions, if we kill her, Koenma will just find someone else. It's a simple task. Her death will have no relevance, and her assassination will be no challenge. What are you planning?"

"Oh dear Yuka, I'm afraid not even your mind could comprehend while it's all in such an early stage now." He folded his hands over each other and his eyes flickered darkly. "But believe me, this girl has the potential to become a major danger to us. Her death will just be another door shut to those who seek to stop us."

* * *

* * *

"Oh blast." She muttered. A lone sheet floated to the ground from the stack of paperwork she was carrying to the prince's office. It swayed back and forth in the air, slowly losing altitude. The girl inched forward, as the burden she carried leaned towards her body safely. Balancing it, she reached out her left hand to snatch the escapee, but just as she grabbed it, the tower of papers moved forward, toppling down the many flights of stairs she was passing by.

She sighed in agitation, but looked gratefully at the one piece of paper she held in her hand. "Well, at least I have you. That's one less paper I have to pick up." She wiped her forehead as she thought of the work ahead of her when someone popped his head in from around the corner.

"Hey Botan!" He shouted, grinning in amusement as she dropped the paper she had clutched in her hand out of shock. "What a war zone. Are you responsible for this mess?"

She glared angrily at him from the corner of her eye. Bending down to snatch up the fallen paper viciously she stepped on a rather large group of papers as slid down the stairwell, feet first, her bottom taking the blows from every step before she coasted to a stop. "Oh this is just perfect." She spoke sarcastically as she lay on the bottom of the first brief flight of stairs.

"Is something wrong? You seem kind of uptight. I mean, I know the papers are kind of…everywhere, but it seems like something else is bugging you." He stared rather concernedly at her, trying to figure out his friend's troubles.

Her body felt like it lay in shambles, she was fatigued and she hadn't been able to sleep for a week and a half now. But her mind was the most uneasy. "It's just—it's just…" She began to rant, "All of the work lately, it's just been piling up. I can't sleep and I spilled coffee all over my only dress today, the one I was supposed to wear to Koenma's part tonight. His birthday party is tonight! I haven't even gotten him a present yet. What could I get the prince of Rekai? And the worst part is—"She stopped short, her brain finally kicking into gear to stop her from making a humiliating mistake.

Yusuke carefully made his way down the steps, trying this best to avoid the many random papers that had settled there. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. "You were just about to tell me what the worst part was." He reminded her kindly and almost jokingly.

"Oh…it's um, I…forgot to brush my teeth this morning! See, I'm such a wreck." She started to laugh loudly at herself, seemingly maniacal to the young spirit detective, who was trying to take inconspicuous, yet large steps away from the outspoken hygienically challenged ferry girl.

"Okay, no offense, but that's the last time I ask a girl about her problems, when there's no one else around to help. Plus, that was just getting a little too personal. I'll tell Keiko to talk to you later tonight, she's good at um, those types of things." He looked around and gathered some papers in a pile that was much less than neat and sped away. "Later Botan!" He waved absentmindedly as he disappeared from sight.

She looked away with a light smile on her face that faded quickly. It was as if the expression had never crossed her face in the first place. She lined up the papers in the messy stack that Yusuke had pushed together as he made his escape from the enveloping problems of a 'chick'. He got more than enough of that from his girlfriend Keiko.

'_The worst part is' _she thought sadly, '_the worst part is I saw Koenma and Ayame holding hands this morning, and now I know for sure what I have always known. I'm just a silly little fool.'_

* * *

* * *

He rose in darkness, though he wouldn't have minded a few soft streaks of light to filter through the window that wasn't there in that shabby little cell. There was a presence just outside the bars of his temporary room. Another young man, short of stature stood there waiting with an irritated air that surrounded him.

"Hello. Nice morning is it not?" Kurama jested rather bitterly, he looked at the windowless wall in the cell and then back at his visitor.

"It might be a nice morning for some, but we don't get mornings anymore remember? Stop being so irrational, that's what got you into this dump in the first place." He chided, referring to Kurama's shabby accommodations. You're lucky they're letting you see your mother."

"Well, if I were really lucky I wouldn't be in this particular predicament."

"Fate's cruel."

Kurama changed the subject as he noticed the door was still locked, and the keys were hanging in other's hand. "Are you going to let me out now? Or did you just come for the optimistic conversation?"

"Come now fox. You're a master thief; surely these pitiful locks are not enough to keep you behind these flimsy bars?" He did not miss the look of aggravation on the red head's face. "But then again I assume you aren't in a rebellious mood anymore." He took the key and pushed it into the lock, turning it clockwise to unlock the door. "Don't lose the fight in you. It would break my heart if things you ceased to stir things up around here."

"So you've lost your fight Hiei?" Kurama inquired challengingly.

He smirked graciously, "No, I just possess the tact of knowing when to fight and when to stand down. I have someone to care for also you know. We all do."

Kurama's hand briefly shifted over the handle of his cell's door. He smiled at Hiei as he walked out to left of him. "Check mate. Today the game goes to you." He kept going, not looking back.

Hiei watched his companion in captivity stroll quickly down the hall. "If only that were truly so." He whispered, "Then we'd all be out of this hell hole." His eyes narrowed as he heard footsteps falling confidently from around the corner. "He's going to see his mother. I'd advise you to leave him be Yuka."

Tsutamae's most trusted servant just grinned with malevolence. "Oh," She pouted as she moved closer to him, her long sharp nails moving slowly up his chest. "You little Forbidden Child, it seems you have forgotten your place." Her index finger settled on his jugular vein, yet Hiei did not tremble, his eyes stayed locked on hers in an unflinching stare, even when he applied pressure, making her nail cut slightly into his skin. "Remember this you disgusting excuse for a creature, no one but Tsutamae may tell me what to do."

Hiei could feel her nail slicing his skin, but he paid no attention. Instead he narrowed his eyes, throwing Yuka an arrogant smirk. "Well, if I'm just a disgusting excuse for a creature, I have yet to figure out what pathetic being you are. Perhaps a lap dog or maybe just soon to be discarded trash. I do know one thing; I anxiously wait for the day when I may take out the garbage." His eyes were alight with fire. Flames of desire were burning in his eyes, the desire for revenge.

Yuka almost took a step back, but thought better of it, knowing that she had to maintain control. "Hmm…I wonder how your sister is doing. Well that probably won't matter soon because her condition may change drastically yes? Too bad her brother is subject to such careless outbursts. She could have such a better life." She laughed silently as she watched his mouth close abruptly, but even so the fire kept burning. "Be on your way. There will be a task for you to carry out later tonight. Rest up and shut up."

Down several other dark corridors Kurama was closing in on his destination, having no idea of Yuka's search for him. His thoughts were on his mother, as they were much of the time. Several guards stood in front of the gate and with them stood Tsutamae, in all his morbid splendor. With a graceful hand he motioned for Kurama to hurry and come closer. His face was still hidden behind that ever present mask, but his vibrant grey eyes pierced through considerably.

Kurama was late, yes that much he knew, but he kept at his slow and easy pace, refusing to give his tormentor the satisfaction of seeing him scramble like an obedient animal to its master. "I hope my mother is faring well." Kurama remarked pointedly.

"Her health relies solely on your performance, so please let us not blame other innocent bystanders." He bowed in mock humbleness, his black silk kimono flowing around him eloquently.

"By no means have you ever been an innocent bystander." The red head lashed out impatiently. His temper was starting to rise; he hated these brief chats with a passion, almost more than he hated Tsutamae himself.

There was surely a satirical smile hidden from beneath his mask, his eyes gave it away graciously, and he made no attempt to conceal it. "Please, don't flatter me; I was just trying to be modest." He raised his hands to part the guards who were standing in front of a solid metal gate which was embedded directly into the wall. He placed his hands on the cold metal door, moving them in patterns and chanting some foreign words at different moments, then his hands glowed briefly, a golden aura surrounding them, and the door began to slide open slowly.

Kurama started to move forwards towards the opening, when Tsutamae's hand delayed him. Kurama looked at him in loathing. "My mother is waiting for me." He stated simply.

"As I will be when you're finished with your visit Kurama. Do not take too long, for tonight there will be a job for you to complete. Make sure you tell Shiori won't you?" His eyes were drunk with a giddy sense of cruelty. He turned, and walked away, back into the shadows, away from the torches the guards held as they kept vigilant around the door.

Kurama's hands were curled into fists as he walked inside, he tried his best to keep from charging after him, pushing him into a corner and tearing him apart limb from limb, but that wasn't possible. When he was younger in maturity and control, he attempted such an act and it did not prove successful or helpful. He had the scars to show it. But those thoughts slowly vanished from his mind as his mother came into view. The door behind him closed, but she didn't seem to notice, as usual.

"Shuichi, did you have a good time at school today?" She asked as she sat down on a chair, she fanned herself absent-mindedly as she watched him nod a 'yes'. "It's so hot in here. I was baking earlier and the heat hasn't left yet. Open the window won't you please?"

"Yes Mother." He said as his eyes watched her pityingly. There were no windows anywhere in Tsutamae's hideaway. None. But even so, he went to the far wall where the window in their house would have been and motioned as if he was letting the fresh air inside.

"Shuichi, are you feeling okay? You act stranger and stranger every time you come home from school. Your eyes look so sad. I know life can be overwhelming, but I'll always be here for you." She stood up from her chair and hugged him. "You're a good son Shuichi. I'm proud."

Those words, almost made him want to shatter. "Thank you Mother. I love you." He choked out as he hugged her back. She had no idea at all. She'd walk around this little room and think she was home. She'd open a door that wasn't there and take a walk, go to the supermarket, see a movie. Maybe it was better this way, with her under a spell. But even so, it hurt him and inside he knew it hurt her.

****

****

**Replies to Reviewers:**

****

**Crescentmoon****-Cat : **Ah, This update wasn't as fast as I hoped it would be, but I do sincerely hope it was passable in quality. Thanks for being my very first reviewer!

**Maystrom**Thanks! I don't know where that line came from, but I'm just happy it came!

**Lady of Roses: **Haha, I'm glad you found it amusing. bows I am here to entertain.

**Pai27: **Loathe Kurama/Botan pairings? And yet you still read this little attempt of mine? Wow, I'm flattered, and overjoyed that you're giving my fic a chance. It's greatly appreciated. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.

**Botan and Kurama Lover: **Who could NOT know that you are the BIGGEST Kurama/Botan fan out there? A KB story is posted and BAM you are there. I'm happy! I hope this will end happily with no deaths either, but I am but a slave to my imagination!

**Animegirl007: **Thank you thank you thank you! I didn't even noticed that rating problem until you pointed that out! I completely forgot. I owe you big time!

**Cwolf2: **blushes Why thank you!

**Silent Sage: Thank** you so much for your support!!!

**Elemantal**Haha, I wouldn't exactly call it plagiarism... –lol- Um, perhaps a spoof on the original? Regardless, it's true. nervous laughter

**Kuramazlilsis** ( Sorry if that was confusing. I hope this chapter sort of cleared up any questions you had about the prologue. Thanks for reviewing!

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

****

****

**Author's Note **

Hey,

I tried to make this chapter pretty long, but it also turned out to be pretty sadistic, evil, and depressing. Yeah, this thing is gonna be pretty angsty, so if you're looking for sunshine and rainbows you might wanna stay away or have me email you if I ever write such a chapter for this fic. But yeah, all in all, I think it turned out pretty well. Yes, poor Shiori. I'll go more into detail with her situation later. And for all those Kurama/Botan lovers out there, it is a KB, so don't get all huffy just yet, for all those Koenma/Ayame fans, stay happy, and for all those Koenma/Botan fans….well, I'm sorry but I really don't like this pairing very much and it's not gonna happen in this story.

Yeah, so that's my spill for now. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon because I love you and I love this story!

Reika

****

****

**Teaser **

Kurama's sent out on his mission, with Hiei to assist in the getaway. Both are unwilling. All they have is a room number to go on, not even a snapshot of their victim. While at Koenma's party Botan's feeling rather down as she watches Ayame and Koenma stick to each other as if bonded by super glue, so to make her feel better, Hinageshi finds her a dance partner and things get a little strange.


	3. A String of Revelations

**Hearts Held Captive**

**Chapter Two: A String of Revelations**

"Botan?" Hinageshi asked as her small fingers clasped themselves around the edge of the slightly open door. "Are you here?"

The ferry girl looked up from her seat at her desk, calling out to her friend. "Yes. Yes, I'm here." She promptly rose from her place to open the door fully, exposing the worried red head. Botan shook her head absent mindedly as she sniffed a little. "I'm sorry. Please come in."

Hinageshi walked into her friend's quarters and sat on her bed, her eyes falling onto Botan's ruined dress. She touched the fabric thoughtfully. "Ah, the coffee spill…" She remarked as she smiled warmly at Botan's broken expression. "It's not the end of the world. We can fix it." Hinageshi glanced down, not failing to notice the redness of her amethyst eyes as they stared at the wall.

"No we can't. That's my only dress, and the stain won't come out. I've tried. Maybe I just shouldn't go." She heaved her shoulders in a sigh as she lay full out on her bed beside her sitting friend.

Hinageshi cocked an eyebrow. "Right and what fun would that be?" She grabbed Botan's arm and tried to pull her up. The fellow ferry girl just stared at her in indifference. "I mean how many times does Koenma actually throw a party. Everyone's going to be there. Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone new! The way I hear it, love is in the air." She nudged Botan's elbow cheerily. "And anyways," Hinageshi continued standing up, "I happen to have an extra dress that would look excellent on you!"

"I don't know if I even want to go anymore. I couldn't think of a present for Koenma and I've been thinking about it forever. There's nothing I could give him."

Hinageshi scoffed at the comment, "Please, you give your life to the guy. I'm sure he won't notice that one person didn't give him a present. He probably won't even look at the tags on his gifts; he'll be too busy ripping them apart. So are you gonna come to the party?" Botan gave a nervous frown. "Come on, you can't leave me to fend for myself. Please go, for me?" Hinageshi bent down and applied her puppy dog eye affect, sure to sway Botan's decision.

Luckily, it elicited a smile from her target. Hinageshi grabbed her arm excitedly as she dragged her from the room. They both giggled girlishly, and Botan almost forgot about Koenma and Ayame.

Almost.

* * *

Hiei stared dumbfounded at the sheet of parchment Yuka handed to Kurama. "What the hell?" He turned his head to Tsutamae's right hand minion in disbelief. "There's no information given on that sheet of dead tree at all. We have a floor map of the Rekai palace and a room number. What are we supposed to do?" 

"Remember, this is Kurama's job Hiei. Just leave it all to him." Yuka grabbed Kurama's chin with her long nails, making him look into her dark eyes. "And you Kurama, all you need to do is kill the one who walks into the room after the party. Do it however you want, but you know…I've always liked it messy. Paint the walls with blood kitsune."

Kurama grabbed her wrist and growled, his primal nature taking over temporarily. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't touch me." Yuka wrenched her arm from his grasp, taking a step back.

"By the way, why do _I _have to be there in particular?" Hiei questioned nonchalantly, as if bored. "If Kurama's going to be the one carrying it out then why would my presence be even slightly necessary?"

Yuka laughed as she began to back slowly out of the room, hanging idly at the doorway. "Think of yourself as the babysitter. We can't very well leave our little Kurama all alone so soon after his earlier episode. I had to monitor him quite closely on his last kill, and though it was impressive, Tsutamae and I would feel much better if he had a little chaperone with him." She walked out the door, only to pop her head back in from around the corner. "By the way, it's Koenma's birthday party tonight. As the party ends and the people start to leave, make your way to the room and wait for her. Tsutamae has your clothes ready so you'll blend in rather well before you have to slip away. Don't do anything stupid."

"Hn. Great. A party." Hiei fumed silently as he thought about it. "Their idiocy seems to have no limits, how reassuring…"

"What?" Kurama asked seriously. "You don't like to dance?" He tried to keep a straight face, but broke into a small grin at Hiei's deadened look. "Yes, I supposed you would have such a reaction." He sighed. "Have you ever worn a tuxedo?"

"A what?"

"It's formal ningen clothing. Very uncomfortable. I'm pretty sure you'll hate it."

"What don't I hate?" Hiei asked logically.

The words made Kurama's grin widen. The fire demon was quite an interesting person to have a conversation with; of course, there really weren't many others around. Few lived long enough to make any alliances. "Have you told her you maybe be gone for a few days?"

"I'm going to right after I finish this pointless conversation." He stopped and shot back, "Have you?"

Kurama bowed his head, "I told her I was going on a school trip." He ran his hand through a shock of his red hair. "You know, it doesn't matter how many lies I tell her, it never gets any easier. Every one is just as hard to tell as the first."

Hiei nodded. "Some are just natural born liars I guess, but you being a thief I figured you would be better at it."

"It can be hard…to lie to those you love. I think that's it."

"I wouldn't know."

"If that were true you wouldn't be here." Kurama said knowingly and stared at the fire demon, attempting to push something out of him, but yet, to no avail.

"I'll see you later tonight. Don't be late." Hiei avoided the challenge, not bothering to be inconspicuous, just closing off any other chances for words. He took a right down the hallway, grabbing a torch and strode quickly down a wide corridor to the kitchens. He walked briskly around creating a meal out of the scanty sources provided. He placed them on a cold metal plate, filled a cup with tea, and carried it down the hallway to an abandoned room.

Inside there was nothing interesting, just cobwebs and dust on the few pieces of ancient looking furniture. Scattered bits of random objects littered the floor and Hiei stepped on them without taking notice. He lifted the tattered carpet that lay in the center of the room, holding his breath as a great cloud of dust rose from its disturbed threads. He kept his gaze on the door as he felt around his pocket for the key to the lock.

He found it quickly and bent down to the uncovered entrance, swiftly unlocking it and walking down the cold stones steps concealed beyond the hidden door. He ducked below and made his way deliberately towards the only doorway in the tiny corridor. As he unlocked it and turned the handle, he cracked the door open only widely enough to slip himself and the tray of food inside.

"Hello." Said the cell's inhabitant quietly, her deep red eyes were soft as she smiled at him. "I was hoping you would come soon." She sat up from her chair and neatly smoothed her kimono.

"You must be hungry then." Hiei replied gruffly as he placed the meal before her. "Eat now." He made no indication of affection as she did, with her small smiles, but he watched her silently as she picked up a spoon and began to thoughtfully sip her soup.

"It's good. Thank you." She said simply and bowed her head slightly in an act of respect and gratitude. "But your food isn't the only reason I look forward to your visits."

"I didn't cook your food." He lied as he was dealing with the bewilderment from her last comment. He just stared at her questioningly, and as she took another sip she noticed his perplexed gaze and responded.

"I don't know why, but you make me feel…not so alone I guess, like you almost…" She trailed off and laughed at herself. "Never mind. I was just being silly." She cast her eyes downward, like stopping herself from finishing her sentence was painful.

There was silence for a while; just the sparse sounds of the girl eating filled the room. She finished after a few minutes, and she let the spoon fall to the bottom of the empty bowl with a clang. Her fingers tentatively reached for the small loaf of bread and ripped it in half. "Would you like some?" She asked in that same tone of voice she always spoke in.

Hiei almost wanted to cringe. He glanced at her for a moment and looked away. To him, she was so pure, too pure to be in such an awful place, to be tainted by such awful things, to be kin to such a despicable character as himself.

_How can…she even stand to be in the same room as I am…_

He had stood there in that daze for several moments, long enough for the girl to make her way beside him and to tap him worriedly on the shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Her sudden appearance beside him startled Hiei a good deal and he jumped slightly. He regained his composure quickly enough and replied. "Of course." He walked right past her and began to collect the dishes, leaving her the two full glasses of milk and water. He started towards the door when he stopped.

"I won't be here tomorrow. Someone else will bring you your food."

"Will you be here the day after?"

He closed his eyes as he took his first step beyond the door. He could feel her eyes burning into his back like a cigarette, her gentle breaths indicating her concern. It was always like this, every time. "You really shouldn't ask so many questions Yukina."

And with that, he shut the door.

"Be careful…" She whispered.

* * *

"So what's wrong with Botan again?" Keiko questioned hesitantly. She sat at one of the tables, covered in white silk table cloths as Koenma's workers ran around shouting orders to one another. She kept her hands curled slightly in her lap as she leaned forward to try and make sense of Yusuke's answer. 

The detective looked at her exasperatedly and ran a hand through his hair as he went through the explanation once more. "She didn't brush her teeth. I mean something has to be wrong if you don't brush your teeth."

"Yusuke, this is the fifth time you've told me this and it still doesn't make any sense. Could you please tell me something useful? Anything?"

"Well geez, I don't know. Just girly problems I guess. She was ranting on and on. I barely caught any of it."

Keiko frowned. "But you did hear that extra helpful bit about how she forgot to brush her teeth. That's just great." She stood up from her seat and began to walk away hurriedly. "I'm going to go look for her and to find out what's really wrong."

Yusuke drummed the tabletop impatiently as he watched his girlfriend rise from her chair. "You don't even know where to look for her. _I _don't even know where she is. What are you going to do? …Wander around like a ghost?" He began to chuckle from his own little joke. He received a look of disapproval.

"At least I'll be a bigger help than you are. Some friend…" She sauntered off into the hallway and didn't bother looking back.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted as he jumped out of his seat in defense. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" He waited a moment for a response, but when the only thing that returned to his ears was silence, he slumped down in his seat. "I hate it when she's right." He muttered before taking off down another corridor.

Keiko strode with purpose as she cursed Yusuke under her breath. "Inconsiderate pig, lazy, stupid, oblivious. Where is his mind? I thought he cared about his friends. When we're all off in a life or death situation he's all for sacrifice, but when we get back home it's back to being an apathetic slob. He's such a jerk. Jerk, jerk, je—" She stopped her quiet ramble when she heard soft laughter in a nearby room.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Please? It's my birthday!"

Keiko slid silently towards the door where the voices were coming from. The first one was distinctly feminine and distinctly flirty, yet she could not place it with a name. It merely sounded familiar. The second voice was Koenma. There was no doubt about that. The door was ajar, left open a good seven inches. Keiko could not sate the need to see who was in the room with the Prince of Rekai.

"It doesn't matter. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"I really don't like surprises. It's my day; I should be able to get what I want right?" Koenma's voice was tainted with a flirtatious twang. It made Keiko cringe as she neared her destination.

There was more soft laughter and then silence.

Keiko maneuvered her head around towards the crack and peered inside. She wasn't quite ready for what she saw. The second voice was indeed Koenma and the first was Ayame. Yet that wasn't what sent her into shock. It was the fact that they were…kissing. Keiko stood there for a good minute, her mouth agape, waiting for the couple to separate. They took no notice of anything or anyone, save themselves. It was enough to make her blush and cause her mind to wonder if something like this had ever happened to her and Yusuke…

She would have stood there all day if that's how long Koenma and Ayame stayed 'connected' to one another, but Yusuke had spotted her far down the opposite end of the hall. He wasn't quite sure what she was doing at the time. He began jogging towards her, Keiko not realizing he was even there.

"Hey Keiko!" He hollered as he peeked in the room that she seemed to be so amazed by. "Why are you just—holy shit!" He stumbled over Keiko, watching Koenma and Ayame pull apart. Their faces were the same shade of a guilty, guilty red.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" The Prince's voice was strung high and tight. Even in his older, post pubescent teenage form his voice sounded young and girlish from the sudden situation on his hands.

"I—uh—I…" Keiko offered as her stare shifted from face to face. First to Koenma's, then to Ayame's, then to Yusuke's.

"All I know is that I saw you two suckin' face. Since when did that happen!" The couple looked stricken as they stared at one another. "Keiko, did you know about this?" They all stared at her once again, and their gazes did not shift, but stayed locked on their target.

"I—uh—I…IhavetogofindBotanI'msosorrybye."

* * *

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**Hirui no Shadow: **Yes, I like these types of stories too. That's why I decided to write one! I'm sorry I didn't update quite as soon as you would have liked. You even said please. ( Thank you for being polite and I hope to not disappoint you quite so much in the future.

**animegirl007: **Man, I can't wait to kill them too! My fingers are just itching to do those suckers in. But if I did the story would end quite abruptlyand it might not make too much sense. So many consequences either way. Believe me, the time shall come...I hope.

**Lady of Roses: **Bah, blasted spells. Those are some pretty evil characters, yes? I'm hoping to vomit up another chapter of this rather soon and have Kurama and Botan's meeting included. I hope their reactions towards one another will meet your approval. )

**Kuramazlilsis: **I hope this chapter wasn't quite as sad. There were moments, but hopefully it wasn't as angsty. This story will have it's tragedy, but with all tragedy comes a bit of happiness to balance things out. Here's the update. Hehe...I'm an irresponsible writer...

**crescentmooncat: **I hope I get Kurama and Botan meeting each other in my next chapter. I hope I update really quick too. >

**JDFielding: **I am SO very flattered that you reviewed my story. You're a legend here. At least you are in my book, but I know for a fact that many others share my opinion. Feel free to point out mistakes. I would be honored. I know my first mistake was not updating for about nine or ten months...nervous laughter Thanks for your time though. I was ecstatic!

**TaintedInuShemeeko:** Hello my buddy! -lol- I wish I could be like you and update reasonably. Give me pointers! Haha. Thank you so much for your review. Much love!

**Cristina Gomez:** Thank you for your review. I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you would have liked...

**Chris:** I'm glad you enjoyed my chapters so.

**MarialeBenitez:** All shall reveal itself in due time...haha. I'm glad you like it! I hopeI can add in some moreinteresting twistsfor you.

**Camiyu: **I'm sorry it took me so long. Thank you for reviewing though!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm back from the dead. gasp I'm always pulling silly stunts like this. So sorry, really. There is no sarcasm involved in this little entry. I am really, really, really sorry. I'm an awful writer, inconstant, fickle. Everything. Thank you for your reviews. I guess life got busy after a while, fights with friends, falling in love with a friend, moving to another state, writer's block, band trips, tearing my ACL, having surgery, more writer's block, death, anniversaries of death, blah, blah. That's a whole bunch of excuses, but I really am sorry. I had most of this written but I never posted it. I don't know why, but I didn't. So I finished it up like two days ago and I'm hoping that some of you people will read it. I'm going to start working on my other stories too now. Forgive me please.

_Reika_

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I'm a little behind and a little frazzled + a bazillion other things.


	4. Preparations

**Hearts Held Captive**

**Chapter Three: Preparations**

"So…what just happened here?" Yusuke asked as he turned to see Keiko turning the corner, almost sliding down the freshly waxed floors. He was amused and intended to take full advantage of the situation he had stumbled upon.

"Nothing!" Koenma yelled as he slammed the door. He glanced Ayame and she was wide-eyed, a flush or red was prominent across the slopes of her cheeks.

Yusuke could hear the Prince's voicing mingling with Ayame's, both frantic in tone. Suddenly the door opened again and Koenma's head popped out. He looked sternly at Yusuke.

"You know, I'm never going to let you forget this. I'm scarred for life." Yusuke spoke with a smile as he noticed Koenma's imperious expression falter.

"You didn't see anything. Right Yusuke? Right?" Koenma said in what turned out to be a pleading voice rather than the commanding one he intended to be delivered.

"We could arrange it so I didn't see anything…if you get what I'm saying." Yusuke said slyly. He laughed inwardly as he saw Koenma's eyes widen.

The Prince slipped out of the door and closed it on Ayame's prying eyes. He walked up to Yusuke and said, "What the hell do you want from me? Are you going to blackmail me on my birthday? Is that it? You're low." He glared at Yusuke's unwavering look of pure satisfaction and sighed. "So what do you want?"

Yusuke leaned in and whispered something.

"Oh God no." Koenma gasped. "You can't make me."

Yusuke just nodded. "Yeah, I can."

"Have you seen Botan?" Keiko asked urgently. It was probably the eleventh time she had asked the question.

She passed by dozens of people in the corridors but no one knew where the ferry girl had gone to. Keiko followed her first instinct after running away from the uncomfortable scene with Koenma and Ayame, and headed for Botan's room, but the only thing she found was Botan's java-stained party dress spread out across the bed. As she power-walked through the halls she tried to play out the conversation in her head.

"Hey Botan! I just saw Koenma making out with Ayame. I guess that's not good right?"

_Yeah. That's not going to work out very well._

Keiko could see her best friend's face crumpling like a piece of paper, and she would be the hand doing so. How can I break her heart, she wondered. There really was no way to break news like this to someone gently. Botan never said anything about the things she wanted, especially when it came to things like love. Keiko knew exactly how Botan felt about Koenma and she knew that Koenma was an oblivious idiot. She knew there was no way in hell she could tell Botan what she saw.

Without realizing she had gone full circle, Keiko was again at the Botan's door. She stood there for a moment and turned around to look at the door across the hall.

_Of course, _She smacked her head lightly, _Hinageshi._

She rapped softly on the door and tried to slow her breathing. Keiko repeated to herself to be cool, casual, and to reveal nothing at all. She didn't know what to expect when the door opened. She was half afraid that Botan had already found out and was steadily soaking all of Hinageshi's pillows with her tears. What she didn't expect was Botan to answer the door, vibrant as a star, a blushing maiden who looked stunning in Hinageshi's dress.

* * *

"Is my tie straight?" Kurama turned away from skewed mirror to Hiei. He straightened his back, his stature becoming taller and towering over the shorter demon. 

"I don't know what the hell a tie is." Hiei stated frankly. "I don't think it really matters. You're going in there to kill someone. I don't think the woman will care if you're properly dressed."

Kurama stiffened at the casual way Hiei mentioned his assassination, but he always did. Sometimes, on nights when his heart became so conditioned to this new lifestyle, he too would do the same and resort to the hypocrisy he hated. When he was first forced into this profession, he had tried to deaden his heart to emotion, but he began to change into a creature he could barely recognize, almost failing to return to himself. So each time he killed he was full of remorse, of guilt, of sorrow, but most of all he was filled with purpose. If he had to kill to protect what he had put in danger, then he had to kill.

"So I suppose we'll be leaving soon." He commented as attempted to straighten his tie out once more, then finally leaving it be, slightly crooked down the center of his chest. He didn't bother to glance back into the mirror, it only left him feeling dismembered, pulled apart by forces greater than he could comprehend.

"Yes. The portal is ready. Yuka's already prepared everything. Remember that we need to complete our business there promptly after the party, or else the portal will close. We can't leave it open to detection." Hiei crossed his arms and began to walk away. "I have the invitations, let's leave."

They left the room quickly, heading for Rekai. Yuka watched them travel down the darkened passageway and stared off for a moment, wading in thought before she stepped back into the room they had just left. Tsutamae already stood there expectantly, his eyes the only greeting given, eyes which were only gaping holes of black.

Yuka closed the door and leaned against the cold of the stones in the wall. "Don't you think it a little too risky to have the two mingling with Koenma's dogs. The Spirit Detective and his friends will be there. If the ferry girl escapes they will try to hide her and protect her. All of Rekai will put forth their efforts."

"Sweet, naïve child. I am no fool. If I were, I would have been dead a long time ago, and so would you." His eyes danced as he watched her shudder. He stalked toward her and placed his hand beneath her chin to bring her gaze level with his. "But you are not dead, are you Yuka? Not yet. I am not dead either, and soon, I will make certain that Death will never come knocking at my door. If you have learned anything from me, you will stop this obsession you have with Kurama, this emotional attachment. Your worry for his safety will only make you disposable and I do not think you want that."

Yuka's eyes widened and she stole away from his grasp. "I mean no disrespect Tsutamae, but what you speak of doesn't ring familiar. I just enjoy watching him writhe beneath my taunts. I don't worry for him, but for the success of this mission." She kept her eyes fixed on the mask her master wore, but never met his eyes.

Tsutamae smirked from beneath his mask as he stared at her. "You need not lose sleep over this Yuka. Rekai is in a time of peace. The Spirit Detectives grow complacent. And all of these assassinations appear like Ningens acting according to their nature, the savagery. Death is a natural occurrence for them. Massacres are something for their media to flaunt. As I have told you before, Rekai cannot piece this puzzle together, and by the time they can, it will be far too late. They know nothing of me. I have prepared quietly for centuries, and soon I will leave this world of darkness to taint their world of light."

"I understand." She turned to go, but Tsutamae raised his hand before she had reached the doorway. She saw his reflection in the mirror, misshapen and cracked. "Is there something else you need of me?"

"I only wonder if you need something of me Yuka." He glided across the room, past Yuka and toward the door. "It pains me to see you yearn so everyday. If you wish it, I could have those eyes plucked from his head and replaced with new ones. I know how they haunt you so." He paused for a response.

Yuka only choked on her words. "No. Don't. Don't do that." She whispered hoarsely. Her eyes followed his regal form, a sinister cloud that cast its shadow down upon her.

"And why is that?" He asked, as if the question were a test.

His eyes glinted at her and she peered into the mirror to remember who she was. She looked at her eyes, those evil eyes that always stared back at her for as long she cared to remember. That was who she was. Yes, not this. She returned her attention to Tsutamae, but only laughed and strode away.

"Do not deceive yourself Yuka. You are no better than he is, you only came before him." As his steps echoed in her ears she crouched down on the floor and clutched her stomach to try to refrain from vomiting. A spark of emotion almost fell from her eye, but disappeared before it could be deemed real. She rose with her back to the mirror.

"I will forget you. I will forget you if it takes the rest of my damned existence."

* * *

"Uh-um, Botan." Keiko stammered in surprise. "Hey." She finished lamely. She stood uncomfortably at the door as Botan seared her with a quizzical look. Her hair was freed from the usual ponytail and was flowing freely around her shoulders. 

"Are you okay Keiko? You look like something terrible has happened. What's wrong?" Botan pulled her friend into Hinageshi's room and sat her down gently into the nearest chair. Keiko gave a smile that could have been blown away by the slightest expiration of breath.

"Nothing's wrong…Yusuke…" She trailed off as she searched for an explanation. "He's just being a jerk. It's nothing to worry about."

Botan glanced down at Keiko, still unsure. "Alright…" She conceded. "If you want to talk about it, we can. The party doesn't start for another hour and a half."

"No don't worry about it. I'll just slap him and everything will go back to normal." Keiko forced out a laugh. She looked up at her friend and smiled. "Botan you look gorgeous in that dress, really. Everyone might just forget it's Koenma's birthday because they'll be so busy staring at you."

A light blush grazed Botan's cheeks. "I don't think that will quite happen—" She began to say, but a clamor in the bathroom cut her sentence short. Hinageshi emerged with her hair a little tousled and her arms filled with hair products and a curler.

"We aren't even finished yet Keiko." She grinned. "Koenma's guests better watch their step because there's going to be puddles of drool everywhere." She dropped the contents she held in her arms on top of her bed. "Keiko, you need to hurry and grab your dress from your guest room. We can all get ready together."

Keiko's mouth turned up in a smile. "I think that would be a great idea. I'll be right back." She exited quickly and walked quickly down the hall.

As she turned the corner she bumped into Yusuke, his face was filled with a secret amusement. He stepped back a little, and then grabbed her by the shoulder. She looked up at him and sighed. "Keiko? What's wrong?" She looked away from him and back toward the ferry girl quarters. "Does this have to do with Koenma?" He smirked, "Believe me, you won't be half as embarrassed as he will be after tonight is over."

Keiko fell forward and hugged him. His eyes opened a little wider as she did this, but just wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't quite sure what he did to deserve a moment like this, but he didn't mind. "Yusuke," she whispered into his shirt. "You have to promise you won't tell Botan what we saw."

"Oh shit." He breathed as he shook his head. He finally understood. "She's going to know tonight. They're hanging all over each other, but she'll bounce back. It's just a little crush." He stood her up straight and brushed the stray strands of hair from her face.

"I think maybe it might be a little more. She's always had feelings for him, don't tell me you didn't notice it." She backed away from him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Yusuke, we have to make sure she has a good time tonight. We can't let her think about Koenma."

Yusuke nodded. "Well, we better get ready then. It'll start soon. And don't worry about Botan, we'll watch out for her, maybe find her a nice guy to dance with. And if all else fails, we'll let Kuwabara dance with her. Maybe he'll accidentally set Koenma on fire again."

Keiko laughed and hugged him one more time. "I'll see you in an hour. Please don't look like a slob tonight. You're my date." She continued down the hall, and Yusuke went on about his way also, whistling pleasantly, wishing he had a video camera to record what was going to occur that night.

"If anything," He said under his breath, "that deal I made with Koenma will cheer Botan up for the rest of the night."

* * *

**Replies to the Reviewers: **

**Crescentmoon-Cat: **I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm only sorry that it took me half a year to update again. (

**Heartluv: **Thanks for the support and not decapitating me for being such an irresponsible author. 3

**Lady of Roses**: I'm glad you like the story so far. Unfortunately I think Koenma just doesn't like Botan like that at all, at least, it's turning out that way. But that means you don't have to hate him even more! Lucky you, now you can spend your energy on more productive things, like loving Kurama and Botan. D

**DrakenD4:** Oh the fluffy luvin' shall come my friend. It shall.

**Royal Blue Kitsune:** Thanks for the review! I can't believe I updated, but I'm glad I did.

**Arandomreader: **Thanks for the compliment and a kick in the butt. I'm happy I've gotten going again. I really loved this story too.

**Princess of Angels: **They're meeting in the next chapter! I promise.

**Author's Note: **

Peeks out from behind a corner It's probably still not safe. I've been gone so long. People are probably angry with me. I'm so terribly sorry. I just moved seven hundred miles away from my home, my friends, and my boyfriend. I was really out of everything for a while, but I hope that I'll keep up with this. I'm going to start on the next chapter right away as a matter of fact. I think I may start writing on my other stories also. I hope you'll forgive and that this chapter wasn't awful.

Thank you for your reviews and your support.

-Reika


	5. Brief Encounters

**Hearts Held Captive**

**Chapter Four: **

People from all three worlds slowly filtered into the ballroom. Their mouths dropped as their eyes tried to drink in the décor, but instead they were drowned in it. The ceiling was made of crystal and as the sun was already dipping below the horizon, the first stars were emerging from their sleep to take their rightful place in the sky. Such an endless expanse contained in on room, or perhaps, a room contained in an endless expanse. Each person had their own perception. The women glided across the floor of mirrored tiles that reflected them, bedazzled in their dresses and jewels as if to make war with the beauty of the starlight above them.

At the far end of the room was the orchestra. They blew warm air into their instruments and sent soft whispers of drum rolls and chirping crickets through the room. Soon the music would coat the room warm like honey, sweet and thick. The guests filed him, dropping off their gifts at the side table near the entrance. To left was the refreshments table. A fountain of red wine bloomed and bubbled on the white satin table cloth. Glasses were lined up and soon the caterers were out mingling amongst the early guests with their trays of fine foods and drinks to make hearts light.

The tables surrounded the open dance area. They too were clothed in rich white satin. A vase of red roses were placed in the center of each one, paired with a set of sweet scented candles. Hanging from the crystal ceiling were chandeliers, hand carved and crafted that lit the room with and ethereal glow.

"It's so beautiful." Keiko breathed in wonder. "I never knew there was a room like this in Koenma's palace." She walked slowly at Yusuke's side, her arm linked with his as she admired the room.

"I can't believe he thinks his birthday is important enough for him to use this room." Yusuke said as he admired the woman he was escorting. She looked lovely, a dark dress of green clung graciously around her.

"Come on, let's go to our table and wait for everyone else." Keiko said excitedly as she tugged at the sleeve of his tuxedo. He allowed himself to be dragged along through the crowd. She waved at Kuwabara, already comfortably seated in his outrageous blue tux.

"Kuwabara, you look like a powder puff, you know that?" Yusuke shot out as he leaned back into the cherry wood seat. Keiko stood beside him, tapping her foot impatiently. "Aren't you going to sit down Keiko?"

She frowned at him. "Maybe if my escort would pull out my chair for me like any other decent gentlemen would." She watched him sit up, but didn't give him a chance to redeem himself. She threw the chair out from under the table, sat in it and scooted back in.

"See? Was that so hard?" Yusuke asked.

"I wish I had a glass of wine to dump on your head, Yusuke. You're lucky I don't." Keiko responded scathingly.

"Yusuke you need to learn how to romance a woman. You're being rude and you're her date." Kuwabara said with his eyes glittering with visions of Botan…and Hinageshi and every other pretty girl who wasn't taken. He nudged Yusuke with his elbow. "Why don't you go get Keiko a drink?" He whispered covertly.

"Why? So she can empty it on me?" He glanced at her and she glared back. He turned back to Kuwabara. "Well why don't you get a suit that doesn't make you look like a cloud that just blew in from Candyland?"

Kuwabara slammed his fist down on the table. "Shut up Urameshi. You're lucky we're at a classy party or else I'd kick your ass right here!"

A few old youkai from the far west turned and stared at them. Keiko was staring off into the distance, Kuwabara had backed out of his chair and left it turned over on the ground, and Yusuke was trying to restrain himself from strangling.

"Oh dear," said a fragile looking woman. She adjusted her spectacles on the tip of her nose. She spun back around and whispered to her gaudily dressed friends. "Perhaps we should move tables…"

Yusuke ignored them. "Alright, I'm going to get drinks. I think we're all gonna need them before tonight is over." Yusuke shook his head left to find a caterer carrying around a tray of wine.

Keiko was drumming her fingers on the table ferociously. "Why is Yusuke such a jerk? Sometimes he's great and other times he's Yusuke. Why? Why? Why?" She seethed to Kuwabara.

"I think it's because he's stupid." He said evenly. "Face it, Keiko. You're in love with an idiot."

Keiko sighed. "Yeah…how did that happen?" They sat in contemplative silence for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Yusuke approached with his hands full with wine glasses. "What's so funny?" The pair didn't acknowledge him, and only continued to laugh. "Yeah. I don't like this." He stood there dumbly for a moment and looked at the empty chairs. He decided to ignore their chuckles and posed the question, "Where are Botan and Hinageshi?"

* * *

"Quit pushing me!" Botan yelled, her voice carried down the empty hall as she clawed at the doorway to keep from exiting the room. Hinageshi was behind her, heaving all of her weight against her fellow ferry girl. 

"Quit being so difficult. I worked so hard on your hair, I lent you my dress, you had better go to that party!" She began to pry Botan's fingers from the frame of the door, while still leaning against her to push into the corridor. "Everyone is waiting. Let's go already. You're making me miss it too!" Hinageshi continued to whine until she had succeeded in her task and sent Botan sprawling into the center of the hall.

"I'm going to be miserable tonight." Botan's lips curled downward in a frown as her body language left her mood exposed to anyone who took a look at her.

"Well at least you'll look gorgeous!" Exclaimed Hinageshi as she grabbed her wrist and began to run full speed down the hall. Botan followed clumsily like an unwilling dog on a leash.

* * *

Kurama knelt on the earth of Rekai in a hidden corner outside the palace, tending to a planting, urging it to grow with soft words and the energy sent from his fingertips. It rose from the seed in the ground at his command, stretched out and let its leaves unfurl like welcome mats. Hiei stood beside him looking around in an uninterested manner. 

"I don't think we're here for landscaping purposes, Kurama." Hiei commented. "So what are you doing?"

Kurama took a small vial out for his coat pocket and plucked a leaf from the stem of the plant. "I'm extracting poison." He then squeezed all of the liquid into the vial, inserted the stopper, and placed the item back into his coat. "I'd rather avoid bloodshed this time. I still feel sick from the last assignment."

"Hn. I suppose that is acceptable. She'll end up the same anyway, maybe a little prettier at her funeral, but that's all." Hiei replied. He pulled out their invitations and continued to speak. "I assume it won't cause her much pain"

Kurama shook his head in agreement, "That's the point. It will be like going to sleep and not waking up. I'm sick of death."

"She'll still be dead. Pretending she's only sleeping won't help you deal with what they have turned us into. We're mindless killers, Kurama. We are pawns. Blood or a lack of it doesn't change what we have done and what we will continue to do. I have killed before and taken pleasure in it, but I prefer to kill for my own whims and for my own reasons. You were like me once, before you had to flee to Ningenkai. It's ironic," Hiei said bitterly, "a race so doomed to destroy each other is the race that has crushed the cruelty out of you and turned your heart from stone to something that is still alive as we speak."

"I sometimes fear that my heart is too alive." Kurama said quietly as he let the plant slowly wilt away into the soil as if it had never been. He watched it die and covered its remains with dirt.

"Don't be afraid of it. That was a choice you made. Mine was made for me the moment I was conceived. I never let my heart return, but killed it continuously, even now."

"Do you regret it?"

"I don't know. I look at her. Everyday I look at her and wonder." Hiei stopped speaking. He could feel Kurama's eyes on him, scrutinizing his words and poking holes in his logic. The kitsune knew as he did that Hiei only wished his heart was dead. The Forbidden Child couldn't bear to face his own transformation brought about by the discovery of his only remaining family, Yukina. He then looked Kurama dead in the face and tossed an invitation at him. "I think that's enough conversation for now."

Kurama caught with ease and opened it. He decided to comply with the sudden closure on the topic and left it behind as if it never were. "I've been wondering, how we got these in the first place." He walked beside Hiei around the front door of the palace.

"I killed a messenger in Ningenkai and pried the envelopes from his cold, dead fingers." He said casually.

Kurama would have laughed if Hiei had been joking. Truth be told, he wasn't.

They continued to casually walk towards the entrance, filtering in with the other arrivals. They melted in seamlessly with the aid of their formal apparel and the great crowd that surrounded them. Flashing their invitations at the guard by the door then stepped into the great hall and followed the line of people into the ballroom.

Kurama let his eyes take in details of the room. He didn't bother looking for familiar faces; he didn't want to see any in the first place. Hiei didn't bother to taken in the scenery, he merely waited. As a man carrying a tray of wine glasses passed by and hestealthily snatched one off it without any indication of his actions, then took a sip and licked his lips.

"I suppose this will suffice." He turned and began to walk away from Kurama.

"Where are you going?"

"I was told I had to keep watch on you, fox. That doesn't mean I have to be seen at this ridiculous social gathering." He didn't bother to say more before he slipped into the masses until he literally disappeared from view.

Kurama sighed, unsure of what to do next. He merely wandered aimlessly until he found another door that led to a separate hall. His eyes darted to the left then to the right, seeing no one he was satisfied and sank to the floor.

"It's going to be a long night." He said as he took the vial from his pocket and held it up to the streaks of light that escaped the ballroom. "Sometimes I just wish it wouldn't end."

* * *

"Botan! Hinageshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "You two look beautiful!" 

He almost threw the table over as he jumped out of his seat. He scrambled to pull out her seat, while Yusuke suffered a piercing glare from his date. Botan nodded while she tried to subdue the soft crimson flushing in her cheeks, and sat primly in the chair while Kuwabara scooted her in until the her stomach hit the table.

"Um, thank you Kuwabara." She laughed forcefully as she pushed herself away from the table to gain some breathing room. She grinned as he tried to do the same or Hinageshi.

"I'll go get us some drinks!" He sped away without allowing anyone to object.

"Geez, I hope they didn't drug the wine." Yusuke said as he set his glass down.

Kuwabara returned and conversation continued as it normally did. Insults flew to and fro between the boys. The girls exchanged looks of aggravation as well as information on trivial matters and humorous stories. Botan was both connected and disconnected from her table. Her attention was in and out, not loyal to any subject. She would close her eyes as the music would swell, open them as she heard Keiko's hand hit Yusuke's cheek. She would smile in response to all of them, but had not the faintest idea what she was smiling about. She was more of a ghost on this night than on any other.

Botan stared across the wide expanse of the room, searching for him. "Does anyone know where Koenma is?" They all looked at her and shook there heads. She stared back at them. They knew. "It's his party after all. I think it's pretty ridiculous if he isn't even here for his own birthday." She hoped it would cover up her weakness, but she could see it didn't.

_I'm pathetic._

"I don't really think it matters anyway. We'd have more fun without him, right Hinageshi?" Keiko prodded.

"Of course. That's a rhetorical question." The red head smiled brightly at Botan.

_Fake. Fake. Fake. _

"Yeah, he's always acting like something just crawled up his ass and died." Yusuke added.

_Well…I can't deny that, so why do I feel this way?_

Botan sighed. "I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back in a little while, so please don't get up." She left the table in a hurry, pushing past dancing couples and groups of people enveloped in conversation. So much satin, so many sequins, everything was twinkling, but couldn't give a genuine smile for her life.

She brushed her soft curls from her eyes haphazardly. She continued to move at her frantic rate until she ran full speed into someone. She looked up, preparing to apologize, but smiled when she saw kind eyes staring down at her.

"K-Koenma-sama." She stammered as her tried to keep her heart from jumping. "H-happy birthday sir."

A look in his eyes changed, to something warm, like light from a small fire in the summertime. He opened his arms and smiled. Botan was unsure of what to do. She had never received a welcome like this before. Just as she finally decided she would meet his embrace, someone else flew into his arms.

"Ayame!" He shouted as he swung her around. After a few revolutions and her playful hits on his arm, he set her down on the floor. Botan coughed to discreetly turn his attention back to her. "Oh yes, Botan. You don't need to be running through here like this. It's dangerous."

Her grin wavered, but she forced it to sustain. "Of course sir. I apologize." She was about to continue on her way when he stopped her again.

"One more thing," He called out to her as she froze in hope, "I need those papers filed by noon tomorrow okay?" He waited for her nod and walked away from Botan, thoughts of her no more significant than the dust they had wiped away from the floors of the room earlier that week.

She walked quickly out of the room, keeping her eyes down as she tried to keep her sobs from being audible of the four movement piece the orchestra was playing. She heard people make comments about her as she brushed past their shoulders and arms. She nearly collided with a caterer before she reached the door that led to the hall. She slammed it shut, but no one would hear it anyway, it was far too loud in the room. She leaned her head against it and took a shaky breath of air into her lungs.

She kicked the door in frustration, then spun around on her heels and leaned against the wall while slowly sinking down to the floor. She turned her head only to meet another pair of eyes. A noise of surprise escaped her throat as she fell backwards in an attempt to back away. The young man she had been sitting next to rose and extended his hand to her. She took it shyly, trying not to meet those eyes that had startled her so. They were so beautiful, but they weren't jewels. She couldn't compare them to emeralds or jade. When she saw them, it made her think of the spring time when everything was new and alive, when the grass was the softest and the earth had a rich and lovely scent.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She still wasn't sure.

* * *

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

Not too bad of a wait compared to last time. I hope I keep this stuff up. I hope even more that you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but this was a page longer than the usual ones I post, so I hope you find that a treat. Enjoy it and please leave a review, they make me all happy inside. And if you know anyone who would like this story, please share. ;) Haha, have a wonderful life and I'll be back again within a week or two I hope.

Love,

Reika


	6. Party's Over

Hearts Held Captive

Chapter Five: Party's Over

"Are you alright?" He repeated as he began to help her to her feet.

"I—," She began to reply. "I—I really don't know how I am right now. And that's the truth." She looked over her shoulder to the door which seemed to be the gateway to heartbreak. She stared at this young man before her and she felt…content.

At this answer, Kurama's expression changed slightly. He appeared to be taken aback, if only for a moment. "Your honesty is appreciated."

She smiled openly at him, this stranger she had stumbled upon so suddenly. She laughed softly at herself. "I must have looked ridiculous, running out here and throwing a fit as if I were a little child." Her voice was free of bitterness, just a sparkling acceptance of her own silliness.

He wanted to be overcome by her sudden onslaught of joy, by her infectious laughter which was trying to dig its roots into him, but he restrained that smile which tried so desperately to fight its way to the surface. "I've seen worse," he said as if to join in on the joke while still remaining in that zone of polite mannerisms.

"So why are you out here?" She asked bluntly as she leaned against the wall and clicked her heels in a preoccupied manner. This action gave Kurama a clear impression of her innocence. "Don't tell me you are intimidated by those pompous people in there. You really don't look like that sort of person who would be."

"More annoyed than intimidated," he answered. "Why are you here?"

Botan stood there a moment and thought seriously to herself, contemplating on what to say. She lost herself in thought and after a minute or so she looked up to find his face looking down at her doused in questions. "I was trying to decide whether or not to tell you the truth, but I think I might as well let someone know, even if you don't care." She wagged her finger at him playfully. "Now remember, you asked the question."

Kurama allowed himself to laugh briefly at this action; it reminded him of his mother's scoldings. "I won't forget that little fact."

"Well, bit by bit, I think I've been falling in love with the Prince of Rekai." She paused after that exhalation of words as if to let this insanity be taken in and continued on bravely. "And bit by bit, he has been falling in love with someone else." She grinned sadly, "I can't decide why it is I feel the way I do about him. I figure that it's just because there really is no one else for me, and Koenma was my last desperate attempt at 'love'." She stopped and looked Kurama in the eye, "Plus he is pretty annoying as well."

Kurama didn't know what to think of this confession. He could find no trace of sorrow or frustration that had been so evident only ten minutes before. This girl who spoke these words to him without fear…how long had it been since he had come across some like her? How long had it been since he had a conversation as light hearted as this one? "Well, you seem to be recovering."

"We all seem to be things that we are not at some points in our lives. You seem to be the most intriguing person I've met tonight. I seem to be okay."

"Are you saying that you aren't?" He noted that second sentence with an inward smile, followed by the bitter snap of his mind telling him that he was more of a mystery than she could handle.

"No, I think I am recovering just fine, but then that means what I thought I felt before was not genuine. I was just a disillusioned little fool."

Kurama placed his hands in his pockets and looked upwards, "Sometimes that's the best thing a person can be."

Botan's mind faltered slightly at his cynicism but met it with a warm smile as if to comfort him. She stuck her hand out toward him and waited patiently for him to shake it uncertainly. "Hi, I'm Botan."

"Hello…it's a pleasure to meet you." He said softly. She was almost confusing with her spontaneity, but it was refreshing to put a face to a name rather than a room number or a set of instructions or a nightmare.

She shook her head and laughed. "No, no. We should stop with all of these formalities. Friends don't need such tedious things. They're just false foundations. Why not act like we've known each other for the longest time? We've been talking like we have."

With this she left him momentarily speechless.

"You _seem _to make friends fast, Botan."

Her smile widened at his sly word choice. It seemed all her distress had melted away with this most unexpected of conversations. "Well, to be honest with you I do make friends quickly. What's more important though is that I keep them for the longest time." She winked at him with an innocent mischief. "I think that's the best thing a person can be, a forever sort of friend."

Kurama wanted to speak but he could find no words to say. He could find no thoughts to think. This girl was clouding up his mind so she had to be dangerous, but he could do nothing about it except for slowly smile back at the kindest words he had heard in a long time.

A strong wave of music filtered through the doors as the band began to play a new tune. It was strong but sweet and Botan clasped her hands together in excitement at the sound.

"I love this song," she exclaimed as she spun around in a circle allowing her dress to fan out in a girlish fashion. "I can never remember the name of it, but it's beautiful. If you listen you can hear the strings slowly swelling until they play the melody."

"It must be your favorite. I can tell by the way you talk about it."

"You would be right." She replied as the enthusiasm slowly drained from her voice. She failed to make eye contact with him and began to swish her skirt uncertainly. Kurama coughed politely in an attempt to obtain her attention. She looked up quickly and sent a flurry of words his way. "Wouldyouminddancingwithme?"

"I—uh." Kurama really had no idea how to react. He felt like a foolish pre-teen, something he had never been.

Botan could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She was so self conscious she didn't notice the faint blush crawling across Kurama's cheeks. "I'm sorry. That was forward and terribly awkward. I'm sorry."

He scratched his head absentmindedly as words began to spill from his lips. "No don't be sorry. I just haven't danced in so long…" He watched her watch her shoes, imagined her mind trying to form a route to escape from this situation. "Actually, I think it's been much too long."

As Botan looked up from the floor, she began to move her hand toward his outstretched palm when suddenly one of the doors flew open and both she and Kurama withdrew their hands completely. Hinageshi's head popped around the corner to see the pair mirroring expressions of discomfort.

"Hey, there you are Botan. I was afraid I wouldn't find you in time," Hinageshi cried as she grabbed her friend by the arm.

"Oh, hi Hinageshi. I'm sorry I took so long. I just got caught up." Botan's eyes wandered off to Kurama and met his gaze briefly before she was tugged away. As she was pushed into the ballroom she called to him over her shoulder, "Save that dance for me okay?" And then she was lost in the sound of the clinking glasses and singing strings and all the people dancing across the glittering floor.

Hinageshi glanced back at the strange boy. "I'll bring her back, don't worry." She grinned knowingly and shut the door behind her.

* * *

As Botan followed closely behind Hinageshi her mind had nearly forgotten about Koenma entirely. That boy had sent her reeling. She knew he was extremely good looking by anyone's standards, but she'd never met anyone so reserved and polite in her life. That wasn't what drew her to him. It was something deeper below the surface that he was hiding. She sensed it, but she didn't know how or why. She only knew it was there and there was so much more of him to know. His presence was startling but calming and she missed it already.

"Kami, Botan. Where the heck have you been hiding that fox?" Hinageshi yelled into her friend's ear as they walked across the room. "Oh my gosh, that hair, those eyes. You should just stop caring about Koenma's fling with Ayame and focus on Prince Charming. Guys like that only come around once in a lifetime, and only for lucky girls like you." Hinageshi sighed dreamily at the thought of the mystery boy.

Botan was blushing madly, partly from her mention of the young man in the hall and the rest from her outburst of knowledge about her feelings for Koenma. "What are you talking about? Why would I care about what Koenma and Ayame are doing? Pfft, that's ridiculous." She tried to laugh but she nearly ran into an oncoming couple.

"We didn't mean to be nosy, but we just found out recently. I'm sorry Botan. We were just so worried about you. You've been so sad lately." Hinageshi stepped in front of her fellow Deity and held her by the shoulders. "I'm really sorry." She looked up with puppy dog eyes, pleading for a forgiveness she knew would come.

Botan shook her head in understanding. "I just didn't want you guys to go around feeling sorry for me. That would just make me feel more pathetic."

"You are not pathetic. If anyone is, it's Koenma. He doesn't deserve you—no one does. Not even Tall Dark and Handsome in the hall. And anyway, what kind of friends do you think we are? We don't feel sorry; we get even."

Botan raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" As she waited for Hinageshi to reply, Kuwabara ran up behind her and lifted her in the air, spinning her around until she was dizzy sick.

The gawky young man guffawed good-naturedly while Botan shrieked. "Man, calm down. The show is about to start." He grinned widely at Botan's quizzical expression but merely pointed to the front of the room.

Hinageshi pressed a finger to her lips and pulled them in a slow walk towards their final destination. "Let's get a better view. It's going to start soon."

* * *

* * *

Kurama stared at the space where she had been standing only a moment ago.

_What an odd girl. An odd but interesting girl._

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't a singles bar."

The voice seemed to come from nowhere. Kurama turned to find himself alone in the darkness but he could see the shadow move, a flit of black on a landscape of darkness. He waited quietly for his comrade to show himself while trying to clear his mind of his recent encounter with Botan. He didn't want Hiei to have any more to say about this night.

"Well, thank you for gracing me with your presence." Kurama bowed deeply in mock humility. He rose to see Hiei standing before him with a smirk painted across his face, arms crossed and legs a shoulder's width apart.

The demon stared down the red haired young man with a look that told Kurama to be wary of what he was thinking. Kurama sighed and brace himself for the inquisition. "So tell me, fox. What the hell was that? The last time I checked we came here to kill someone, not to find a soul mate."

Kurama growled, "I know that. You don't have to remind me."

"Just because you dread it doesn't mean you can forget and lose your focus. You know what will happen."

"If we fail they could die, or worse. I know. You don't have to worry about me."

"No?" Hiei cocked an eyebrow and walked until he was face to face with Kurama. His eyes burned into Kurama's and neither broke the stare. "I'm sorry that you have desires and dreams that cannot be fulfilled. It must be the humanity that is in you, but it is making you weak. That is something your mother cannot afford. It is something that my sister cannot afford. We were taken as slaves because we were strong, but we remain slaves because we are weak. Even so we must maintain a balance to save the ones we care about. We cannot cater to the wants we would have had in a life that was; all there is room for is what we must do to sustain the lives that depend upon us."

Kurama's expression hardened at Hiei's words. "Don't think I'm getting careless. I will do what needs to be done time and time again. I may possess humanity within me, but this body also houses a monster as well." The fox pushed roughly past Hiei and walked down the dim corridor.

"Where are you going, Kurama?"

"I'm going to do my job." He said coldly as his steps made soft echoes in Hiei's ears. The koorime only shook his head as he watched a flash of amethyst enter Kurama's mind, like a brief and beautiful sunrise before a dead night without stars.

* * *

Author's Note: I haven't written anything in probably a year. I just found this when I was going through some old stuff on my computer and I looked through some of the reviews. I feel terrible for not updating. Life has been busy. And Hellish. I really liked writing this though and I hope I will continue, but I've said that before. sighs I'm such a liar and I'm really sorry. Review if you don't utterly hate every bit of my guts or if you liked this chapter.

And if you have a favorite quote let me know. I'm just curious.

-Reika


End file.
